The Real Me
by CaliGirl17
Summary: Not very good at summaries and still trying to figure out where to go with this one. Private message me with your own idea on this story. But this is just something that has to do with a lie that Marley told everyone including what she looks like and her actual personality. Vampire Diaries/Glee/Originals crossover. Kol/Marley?


**Fanfiction: Glee/Vampire Diaries:**

Hi my name is Marley Rose, I am 17 years old and most of my life is a total lie. First of all I am not s smiley or sunny type of person. I am a total bitch. The only reason that I am even in this stupid small town is because my mother thought it would be best. You see, I am from California. I had best friends but also friends with benefits. My FWB as I like to call him is Kol Mikaelson. He is awesome and just like me. You when my mother made us move to this stupid town she also had some conditions. She said I couldn't drink, smoke, take pills, party, having sex, fighting or anymore bad boys. Along with those conditions she also made me change my appearance from raven black hair and my unique purple eyes plus my natural type of Jessica Rabbit body to brown hair wig and green eyes plus taping down my boobs to only be a small B cup. Also the way I dress. My mother always thought I wore to much black. Most of my closet in Cali is made up of black. I also have a few leather jackets from three different guys name Damon Slavator, Kol's older brother Klaus and also of course Kol. Damon was to hung up on both Katherina Petrova and her doopelganger Elena Gilbert, so I don't really mess with him anymore. For Klaus he is a little to possessive and also more psychotic than either Kol or Damon. Kol is just what I need. Kol is the one I miss the most. All we used to do is party and have sex and that's it. But here I am in this glee club class with my cheating ex and a guy who is tryoing to get me to like him more than I do.

"Alright today kids this week we are going to be making up our own songs." said

"I know that some of us don't need help with songwriting," he said looking at me, "but we must help others with their song." Right then someone who I hadn't seen in over a year comes in.

"Well since you guys are making up songs you guys come out to New Orleans for a music festival?" The man with the british accent asked

" Excuse me but, who are you?" Mr. Shue said

"Well why don't you ask your dear Marley over there? What do you say love?" The British man said

"Well Marley do you know who this guys is?" Right after Jake said that I was out of my chair with my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist hugging him so tightly that if her wasn't already a vampire he would be dead.

"Well love I suppose you have missed me as much as I've missed you?" He asked. All I could do was nod. Then Unique spoke up from the first row and asked me who he was.

"Everyone this is Kol Mikaelson. Kol this is Uniue, Kitty, Jake, Ryder, and our teacher ." they all waved a little politely.

"So as I was saying my family plus Marley's family own a house down in New Orleans so since next week is Spring Break you guys could come down and have a little fun. You know like see the sights, party a little and stuff like that. And reminding me of partying I have brought you some of your things from your house." I thanked Kol and quickly grabbed the black duffel bag from his hands giving him a peck on the cheek and running to the bathroom and changing. Pulling off my wig and out my contacts plus all of these clothes that I hate simply because they are too bright.

**Kol's POV:**

"So how do you now Marley again." The boy named Jake asked.

"Both of our families were very wealthy at this time and we also helped each other in the slave trade," I answered simply

"What do you mean helped each other out in the slave trade?" The bigger looking girl asked

"Her family helped build both the tunnels and little schools under our homes so that when they were at the age of sixteen or if they came late and stayed for about five years to learn they would be perfectly cable. Our families even paid them for the time that they worked there. You see both of our families were very wealthy back then so we backed each of them enough money to buy food clothing and a big beautiful house back then." I said remembering actually doing all those things then telling Marley stories about it.

"Really?" a few of them said. They all sounded very surprised but that was to be expected considering back then was a different time.

"Yes it all started with Marley's great-great-great grandfather and my three times great uncle meet each other. You see my uncle's father was very cruel back then considering he wasn't even my uncle's real father. Marley's older brother Marcel is actually named after their grandfather. When our families meet mine was kind of like the ones who set New Orleans on the map and everything. Marley and Marcel's was a slave boy who master was his father." But before I could continue Marley interrupted.

"Yea and then his uncle took in my grandfather after seeing him fight back againist one of his master's servents and started the whole underground railroad thing and demolished slavery in New Orleans like it was an itty bitty tick." Marley said coming out with a black cap, black cat eye eyeliner, legging boots, tank top that stopped two above her pierced belly button and a blacki and purple flannel.

"Wait so your telling me that Marley is part black?" asked Unique

"Yes I am. My father was full but light skinned and since my mom is Irish and Italian I have a very light complection.


End file.
